That Stupid Bet
by Justanotherweeaboo
Summary: Hiyori has finished her last exam so the gang is celebrating at Kofku's place with drinks and they decide to play truth or dare. K for mild language.


Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own the anime! Enjoy!

The night sky was lit with the lights of a million stars and the earth was silent and still. A warm summer night breeze crept up against us and I fell goosebumps form on both my arms. It was awkward standing there, waiting for some sort of explanation. Feeling tears begin to fall from my eyes I turn away to hide my face. "Yato, how could you ever do such a thing?" I say trying my best to sound calm. He easily saw through my false exterior. That's what he was good at, seeing right through me, with those damn blue eyes.

-A few hours earlier-

"Kampai!" Everyone cheered and clashed their drinks together. We were all celebrating in Kofuku's house because I had passed all of my examinations this year with flying colors. "Geez Hiyori," Daikoku started, placing an arm around my shoulders, "Who would've thought you were such a smarty pants?" He takes a sip of his beer. "Well, to be honest, helping Yukine study helped me a lot. There were a lot of questions on my math exam from earlier in the year and required formulas I'd learned in the past. If it weren't for Yukine I probably wouldn't have done so well." I say giving Yukine a confident smile. "R-really? Helping me made that big a difference?" Yukine said starting to blush a bit from the attention. "Of course, same with Kofuku and Daikoku, you guys helped me in history and homemaking! I don't think I would've been able to get through this year without all your help." I say clashing my non-alcoholic cider with Daikoku's beer once more. "Awww! You're so sweet Hiyroriiii!" Kofuku says wrapping her arms around me and giving me a tight hug. Her cheeks were already blushed despite only being on her second drink.

Despite all the excitement going around, there was a faint dark aura hanging in the air. The four of us tried to ignore it and have a good time but the aura slowly began to grow bigger and bigger until we couldn't ignore it anymore. Daikoku slammed his drink on the table, "What's your deal man!? Can't you stop sulking for a second and be happy for her?" He yelled in the direction of a dark corner where Yato was sitting, knees to chest, sulking alone. "Oh he's just upset cause Hiyori hasn't said anything nice about him yet. What kind of God are you?!" Yukine yells throwing a pillow and hitting Yato in the face. "The kind of God who likes to be praised too!" Yato yells back taking the pillow and burying his face into it. "You didn't even do anything to help! Why should you get any praise?!" Daikoku yells across the room, clearly frustrated with Yato's childish behavior. Yato perks up and quickly crawls over to me and places his head in my lap. "Hiyori, sweet, kind Hiyori, I helped you too didn't I? Come on and tell these guys, please!" He says squirming in my lap. I think for a moment truly trying to think of something if anything to say…

"Uh, well, you really didn't help me. If anything you did the opposite. You kept bothering me, calling me, showing up at my house at night. I'm surprised I got to study at all." I say trying to not sound too harsh. Yato is still, he doesn't move or even respond to my words. I lean over to check if he had heard me and see two thick streams of water coming out of his eyes. "Yato, are you crying?!" I shout picking him up by his tracksuit jacket. At this Yato begins to wail at an annoyingly loud level. "I wanna be praised too!" He shouts flinging his fists around like a child throwing a tantrum. "LET IT GO YATO." Both Yukine and Daikoku shout at the same time.

"Well, you kept me awake while studying." I say trying to defuse the situation. At this Yato immediately stops crying and looks at me. "If you hadn't been bothering me, I might've fallen asleep and lost track of time. And you were outside my school the whole day, so if I needed anything you would've been there for me. So thank you Yato, for helping me pass my exams." I say smiling, trying to sound and look convincing. Yato's eyes widen as a big smile grows on his face. His entire attitude does a 180 as he wraps his arms around me and shouts, "Yes! Hiyori praised me!" I look over at Daikoku and Yukine who are completely dumbfounded by the turn of events. "Damn she's good." Yukine says. "Played him like a fiddle." Daikoku followed.

"Well, now that that's over, why don't we play a game?" Kofuku says pulling some cards from a drawer. "What kind of game?" I ask looking over to see. "I am NOT gambling with the God of poverty." Yato says moving away from the table to avoid any bad luck. "NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Daikoku shouts before turning to Kofuku, "What do you want to play my lady? We'll play anything you want." Kofuku sat there for a moment thinking, something we could all play that didn't involve gambling or money… "Oh yes!" She shouts before digging once more in her drawer to reveal a different set of cards. "I have always wanted to play this but we never have enough people!" Kofuku throws the pack of cards on the table to reveal the game. "Truth or dare?" I ask reading the name off the deck of cards. Kofuku happily nods her head in response.

"That's a dumb game, not worthy of being played by not one but two Gods." Yato says throwing his nose in the air. A dark presence forms behind Yato as Daikoku is revealed holding his fist in his hand. "We're playing truth or dare." He says in an aggressive tone with fire in his eyes.

The five of us quickly circle around the table as Kofuku reads the rules allowed. "So! To play, you draw a card and ask someone truth or dare. Once they decided, you ask the truth question or read the dare. Once you've chosen truth or dare you can't back down no matter how crazy it is! Okay! Let's playyy!" She begins by drawing the first card and pointing randomly in the circle. "I waaannntttt, you! Yukine!" Finally pointing at her victim she looks down at her card. "Yukine, truth or dare!" She says with a devilish face. Yukine takes a second to think, "Truth I guess." He shrugs his shoulders and waits. "Truth it is! Hmm…. What is your most embarrassing moment?" Kofuku asks placing the card into the discard pile. Yukine automatically laughs, "Oh that's easy, any moment I'm with Yato." He says pointing over at the fuming God of Chaos. We all laugh, Yato yells some sort of extremity, Daikoku yells back, and we move on with the game.

"Now it's your turn Yukine." Kofuku says sliding Yukine the pile of cards. He picks up the first card and reads it in his head. "Oh this one is for Hiyori for sure." Yukine says pointing directly at me. I perk up and ask for truth as well. "Truth huh? Okay, how many people have kissed you?" He asks and I immediately blush. "Wait, why would that one be for me?" I ask confused. "Well, I don't remember my life before dying so I can't answer honestly. Kofuku is like a thousand years old so the number wouldn't be surprising, I don't think Daikoku would tell even if we tortured him, and Yato? Well I highly doubt anyone's ever tried to kiss him. So that leaves you!" He says laughing at the poor God's expense. "Hey what makes you think tha-" Yato shouts before being interrupted by Daikoku. "No one cares, just let Hiyori answer." I sit there a bit embarrassed as all eyes are focused on me. '_Well I've only been kissed once, and that was by…' _I think to myself remembering the day at Capyper Land. I feel my cheeks begin to warm up and the awkward feeling growing quickly. "Ohhh, she's blushing! Must've been a good kiss huh?" Kofuku says squirming in her seat. At this I notice Yato glance over at me, our eyes meet for a moment. '_That's right,' _I think to myself. '_Yato's the only one who knows…'_ His face was serious, blue eyes piercing through me. After a few seconds he looks away, almost seeming disappointed, and laid his head down on the table.

"Well, to be honest I've really only been kissed once. I'd rather not get into it though." I say pulling the deck of cards my way. "Oh but you have tooo, I wanna know who it was, how it was, and when it wasss." Kofuku says rolling around on the floor. "No she doesn't, she answered the truth question, don't push it Kofuku." Daikoku says pulling her back into her seat. I smile, internally thanking Daikoku for saving me and pick up the next card. Before reading it I scan the room to pick my target. '_Mmm, Yukine and Kofuku have already had turns. So that leaves Yato and Daikoku...Hmm..' _"Yato." I say pointing my finger towards his head which is still resting on the table. He looks up at me not saying a word as if completely uninterested in the game. "Truth or dare?" I ask waving the front of the card in his face. "Mmm, truth I guess since everyone's been picking that." He lifts his head to pay better attention. "Okay truth again," I say finally reading the card, "Who is your crush." I confidently ask but soon I start to realize exactly what it is I just asked and begin to get nervous. '_Yato's crush…'_

Yato's love life was something never really discussed so it was odd to ask him such a question. That and to be honest I didn't want to hear the answer. I had already been feeling a special way about Yato for a while now, of course I'd never tell him. I mean, he's a God for God's sake and I'm just a human. I don't even know if God's and humans can be together? Regardless we're just on two different levels, I could never be good enough for a God, even a God like Yato. I snap back from my thoughts to see Yato staring directly at me. He's a bit surprised and blushing very slightly. I'm sure he was wishing he had picked dare. "Come on Yatty, out with it! Who's the lucky lady?" She asks leaning onto him. "You mean UNlucky." Yukine says rolling his eyes. Normally Yato would have lashed out at Yukine for that kind of remark but instead he stayed silent, eye's still fixed on me.

I blush a bit feeling awkward with his stare. "I-it's okay Yato, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I say placing the card away. "Oh yes he does!" Daikoku says slapping a hand on the table. "You heard the rules Yato, answer the question." "But if he really doesn't want to…" I say quietly trying to not only ease the situation but keep myself from hearing his answer. "Well," Kufuku starts, "He could always just do the dare? Dare is usually funner anyways!" She hands me back the card so we could continue the game. Yato simply nods as a response. "Okay then," I begin to read the dare, "Confess to your crush-OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I yell slamming the card down and face palming myself. Everyone laughs at the outcome of the event except for Yato, he's still serious, deep in thought. "Well, man up, you gotta do one. Either say his or her name or confess." Yukine says letting out the last of his laughs. "I guess I'll confess and hey what do you mean by HIS OR HERS?" Yato yells finally stepping out of his trance. I take a sigh of relief but soon realize that means Yato is going to confess to someone. Not just say her name but actually confess. The thought of this brings a slight pain to my chest, I take a few more sips of my drink to try and suppress my pain.

"Well Yatty, when are you gonna do it?" Kofuku asks stretching her arms and letting out a yawn. "I'll do it soon." Yato says hardly paying attention to the question. "B.S you're not going to do it, you're going to wimp out." Daikoku says finishing off his last drink. He crushes the empty beer can and tosses it into the trash can. "Who are you calling a wimp?" Yato says sitting up and leaning on the table with both hands. Daikoku meets his stance quickly, "You, you wimpy God." Yukine, Kofuku, and I are simply sitting back allowing the show to continue already too accustomed to this sort of thing. "That's tough talk from someone who isn't even a God!" Yato says leaning further in to get in Daikoku's face. "Oh well you think you're so tough? Fine, confess tonight and when you DO wimp out, you have to tell everyone how much of a pathetic, wimpy God you really are." Daikoku firmly sticks his hand out for Yato to shake. Without hesitation Yato firmly grips Daikoku's hand and shakes it. "Deal, and when I DON'T wimp out, you have to tell everyone you're nothing but a worthless, stupid, babysitter." Finally having enough of the testosterone contest I glance over to Kofuku who is already passed out on the table. Yukine as well seems like he won't last much longer. I glance at my phone to see it's almost half past midnight.

"Um, sorry to break up...whatever this is, but I have to go home. It's getting pretty late. Plus Kofuku and Yukine look like they're ready for bed." I say standing up and putting all of my belongings into my purse. Daikoku immediately turns his attention to Kofuku and picks her up from the floor. She stays still, resting peacefully in his arms. Yukine stands up and gives a general wave to everyone around the room. "Yeah I'm beat. I'm going to bed, goodnight everyone." He heads upstairs and closes the door behind him. Daikoku quickly follows, "Hiyori, you know you're welcome to stay." He asks nudging towards the living room. "We have an extra bed if you want it." I shake my head in a polite protest. "Thank you but I really should go home. Mom and dad will be worried if I'm not in bed tomorrow morning." I wave goodnight as Daikoku walks into Kofuku's room and closes the door behind him.

Yato is still sitting at the table, finishing off his last drink. He's watching me carefully as I gather the rest of my stuff and put my shoes on. '_It's not too far of a walk home.' _I think to myself as I slide on my first shoe. '_Plus I have my cell phone if anything happens.' _I place my second shoe on and turn to say goodbye to Yato. To my surprise he's actually standing right behind me, hands in his pocket. "Did you really think I was going to let you walk home alone this late at night?" He asks avoiding my eyes. I couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol, or maybe he was tired but Yato seemed to have a light blush across his cheeks. I smile and nod without protest and we make our way to my house. It's only about a twenty minute walk but I knew he wouldn't feel comfortable letting me go on my own.

We talk about my plans for summer vacation, his plans for new advertisement, and the recent progress Yukine's been making. It was a nice talk to be honest, nothing too major, just a recap of recent events. About halfway through our walk I notice Yato begin to trail behind a bit. I slow my pace for him to keep up but eventually he stops walking all together. I turn slightly to see his face, "Yato? Are you okay?" I ask concerned. He's not even looking at me or anything, just staring into nothing, clearly with something on his mind. "Yato?" I call again, this time a bit louder. This snaps him out of his gaze. "Huh, yeah?" He says as if nothing happened. I tilt my head and turn fully to face him. "You spaced out, everything okay?" I ask patiently waiting. Rather than getting a response Yato simply keeps walking and tilts his head down. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." He says walking past me.

Without thinking I reach out and grab onto his sleeve, stopping him. "Yato it's okay, you can talk to me. What's bothering you?" I continue to hold onto his sleeve until I feel him move away. He leans against a nearby wall, hands still in his pockets, face still blocked from my sight. "Well, I was just wondering about earlier." He says quietly. "Earlier?" I ask. Yato hesitates to answer but eventually does. "E-earlier, during truth or dare. You mentioned you had been kissed once." He swallows hard and looks up slightly. It might be the middle of the night and dark outside but I could see the blush on his face clear as day. I feel my face beginning to heat up, "Uh, yeah." I say trying my best to stay calm. Yato looks away once more. "Well, I wanted to ask, did...did you like it?" Yato asks sheepishly. My eyes widen a bit both shocked and embarrassed by his personal question. '_Like it? I hated it! It was my first kiss and it was stolen by some guy I hardly knew! It was special to me, I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I cared about, someone I trust, someone like..like..' _I think to myself before answering. "No. I didn't. To be honest it kind of just happened." I say now trying to avoid Yato with my own eyes.

Yato lifts himself from the wall and walks over to me so that he's only a few inches away. "Kisses don't 'just happen'" He says in a serious tone almost sounding annoyed. Feeling a bit uncomfortable I try to avoid continuing the conversation. "Well it did for me, let's just drop it." I say trying to walk around Yato but the stubborn God shifts to the side to block my way. "Did you like him?" He asks firmly standing his ground, he had the slight scent of alcohol on his breath. I wave my hand in front of my face to dispose of the smell. "Yato you're drunk aren't you." I say once more trying to get around him. I lift my arms to push him away but he quickly grabs onto it, holding me in place. He leans in closer, looking directly into my eyes. "I said, did you like him." He says in a serious tone. My face turns red and I begin to panic a bit. Not really knowing what to say, I blurt out, "No, okay, I don't like him! I never liked him!" I shut my eyes to avoid his, practically dying from the embarrassment.

Neither of us move or speak. We stand there frozen for about ten whole seconds. I feel Yato slowly release his grip on me and peek one of my eyes open. He's looking to the side, feeling just as embarrassed as I was. "Sorry." I hear him whisper under his breath. He takes a step back to give me some space. Not wanting this moment to drag on any further I smile, ready to forgive him and continue our walk but Yato continues. "I just had to be sure." He says with the same look on his face. "Sure about what?" I ask confused. Yato scratches the back of his head clearly nervous about his follow up. "That you didn't like anyone else..." I patiently wait for him to continue. "You see I'm supposed to confess to someone tonight and there's no way in Hell I'm letting Daikoku win that bet." I immediately blush, slowly coming to terms with what may be happening. '_Wait, is Yato going to confess to me?! Stay calm, don't freak out.'_ I think trying to remain calm.

"Hiyori," Yato says in a deep serious tone. I try my best to not stutter or sound too nervous. "Y-yes?" I can feel my heart pounding inside of my chest, my legs feel like they're going numb, and my hands are practically shaking uncontrollably. "I like you," He says not breaking eye contact with me. It was actually kind of odd just how bold and confident Yato was when confessing. He showed almost no sign of embarrassment or anything, just a straightforward, bold, confession. I feel my heart flutter at his words, '_This is a dream, right?'_ I think to myself while trying to gain the courage to say something, anything.

Finally finding my voice I open my mouth to speak but Yato suddenly interrupts me. "Geez, what a load off. Now that that's over I can finally shove it in that idiot Daikoku's face! By the way, I'm kind of hungry, you wanna stop and grab something on the way?" Yato says turning around and continuing on his way to my house. I stand there completely dumbfounded, '_Wait, what?' _I think trying to figure out his complete change in attitude and conversation. I watch him walk away confused before calling out to him. "Uh, Yato!" He stops and turns around, looking a bit confused himself. "Yeah?" He says in a nonchalant manner as if the last few minutes never even happened. "Well, you just… said you liked me, right?" I ask nervously. "Oh yeah," Yato starts, "Don't worry about it. I really just said it to win the bet with Daikoku. I knew you of all people wouldn't take it seriously and I had to confess to someone by the end of the night. Pretty good plan huh?" He says giving me a confident thumbs up and a smile.

My body goes completely numb and all of my surroundings become irrelevant. '_So...it was just a lie? He just used me to win the bet? He doesn't actually like me…' _I feel myself drift into darkness, completely enveloped in my own thoughts and emotions. '_For a moment there...I actually thought he was serious, how could I be so stupid!' _I feel my fists clench and begin to shake. Yato stands there oblivious to my feelings. Feeling weird he tries to say something. "Hey uh, you okay-?" He's interrupted by the sound of my own voice. I didn't even realize my mouth had opened but it did. With no control over my body or mind I shout out loud, "Don't worry about it?" There's a silence between us before I decide to continue. "So it's that easy huh? To just fake confess to someone? How could I ever not take it seriously? Did you ever think about how something like that would make me feel?" I yell finally looking up and meeting his eyes. I could feel mine throbbing meaning they're most likely red and filling with tears. Yato's expression said it all, eyes wide, mouth slightly parted, yet there were no words coming out. The two of us were completely still.

The night sky was lit with the lights of a million stars and the earth was silent and still. A warm summer night breeze crept up against us and I felt goosebumps form on both my arms. It was awkward standing there to be honest, waiting for some sort of explanation. Feeling tears begin to fall from my eyes I turn away to hide my face. "Yato, how could you ever do such a thing?" I say trying to sound as calm as physically possible. Though he easily saw through my false exterior. That's what he was good at, seeing right through me, with those damn blue eyes. "Hiyori…" He says quietly, so quiet I almost didn't even hear it. Another silence falls upon us and I continue to wait for him to say anything that would explain his behavior. Getting tired of waiting I figure to just forget it, forget the whole night, and just go home. I wipe my tears away and start walking in the direction of my house, moving far to the side to avoid getting anywhere near Yato.

"Hiyori." He says in a higher volume to try and stop me. "Forget it Yato, I just want to go home." I respond in a cold voice. By now I've made up my mind and just want to be home and get tonight over with already. I want to forget everything. This night, the stupid bet, his false confession, everything. Yato quickly moves and grabs my hand to try and stop me again. I slap his hand away and take a step to the side to further avoid him. "I said forget it Yato! Just leave me alone so I can go home!" I shout turning around to face him fully and look him in the eyes. My face was angry, clearly hurt, with eyes red and filled with tears. Before I could say anything else or even blink Yato grabs onto both of my shoulders and out of nowhere comes an extremely bright light.

I freeze and shut both of my eyes tightly. '_What the hell just happened?' _I think to myself, too afraid to move. I stand there, still feeling Yato's hands on my shoulders. It's dark and quiet but I soon start to smell something familiar. It's...me? I open my eyes to see the two of us standing the middle of my bedroom with the lights off. Feeling confused I take a step back and observe the area around us. "We're in my room?" I ask a bit confused. Yato finally lets go of my shoulders and sits down on my bed with a sigh. He looked annoyed, exhausted, and still slightly tipsy. "You said you wanted to go home so I teleported us to your room. Now, will you listen to me already?" He asks clearly annoyed. '_Wait why is he upset? I'm the one who should be upset!' _I think leaning against my wall and looking in the other direction. "I really don't want to hear what you have to say…Please just leave." I say in a low depressed tone.

Yato lets out another sigh but this one seemed more out of anger than annoyance. I hear him get up from my bed and walk towards my direction. Expecting him to be walking towards the window I let out a small sigh of relief but it is cut short when I feel both of Yato's hands smack onto the wall with me in the middle. I turn my head forward and he's inches from my face, angry and serious, his whole body keeping me from escaping. "I'm not leaving until you listen to me Hiyori." He says in a low, husky voice. I tried my best not to blush but it was useless, he was just too close. Not just his face but his body too. So close to mine that his smell was completely filling up my lungs and I could feel the body heat coming off of him, this caused a shiver to slowly climb up my spine. I don't dare protest, or say anything at all, I nod and wait for him to proceed.

I waited for words but instead felt his face only get closer. "Hiyori, I…" He quietly whispers under his breath as the distance between us slowly shrinks. I feel my face flare up and squeeze my eyes shut once again, the feeling of embarrassment was becoming too unbearable and I didn't dare look into his eyes. I feel something press against my lips, it's warm and soft. I peek through one eye to realize that it was Yato's lips pressed against mine. They were barely touching but were still in fact touching. The kiss was so light I'm not sure I could even call it one. After a few seconds he slowly pulls back, blushing and avoiding my eyes. "Sorry…" He says quietly under his breath. '_Yato just kissed me.' _I think to myself. '_Wait, I thought he didn't like me, why would he kiss me? Did I just imagine it?' _Feeling a bit frozen, the only thing I can bring myself to say is 'why' and that took quite a bit of effort as it was.

"For kissing you without asking first. I'd never want to do anything you weren't okay with first, but I guess I kind of lost control being so close to you..." Yato says looking down at the ground, clearly feeling embarrassed and ashamed for what he had done. His words only confused me further. If he didn't like me, why would he kiss me? Why would he lose control? "I don't understand." I whisper still trying to piece together the pieces of tonight's odd events. "I thought…you..." I start but can't find the strength to finish my own sentence. Still keeping his head down Yato moves his hands from the wall and places them gently onto my shoulders. His hands felt warm, strong, and gentle with me under them. "I wanted to explain about earlier." He starts and slowly looks back up at me, piercing through my eyes with his cool blue ones.

"I did confess to you just to win the bet. Yes, the confession was fake, but my words and feelings were real. I do like you, Hiyori. I just thought you'd never feel the same way about me in a million years. I mean you're smart, kind, brave, thoughtful, beautifu-..." Yato stops to clear his throat, realizing that he is getting a bit carried away. "Anyways, I'm sorry for earlier," He continues, "I never would have thought you'd take me seriously… but when you did, that's when I realized you just might actually care about me too. I wanted to confess to the girl I like, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship either, so I made it look like a joke. I'm sorry Hiyori." After his speech he turns his head to the side once again too embarrassed to look at me.

At this point I don't even know what to say or think. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest so hard it's making me dizzy. My hands are shaking and feel like my legs have turned into jello. I've felt so many emotions in the last ten minutes, surprise, sadness, anger, shock, I don't know exactly how to feel right now. All I know is Yato is standing in front of me, pouring his heart out onto the table, waiting for a response. As much as I want to shout and yell and cry, I know that's not what either of us need. I try to chose my words carefully but instead my body begins to move on it's own. I feel my hands begin to rise and place themselves softly on both sides of his cheeks. Shakily and slowly I turn his head to face mine, his eyes follow. He's back to being only a few inches from my face again and once again I can feel his eyes piercing through mine.

I could say a lot of things right now. I could ask what the hell he was thinking, if he was actually being serious right now or lying again, or how he ever thought that plan would workout properly, but the one thing I really wanted to tell him out of everything else right now was simply…

"Don't sell yourself so short." while giving a weak smile to the God of Chaos. Feeling my eyes water again from the rush of emotions I carefully begin to pull his face into mine. I didn't need to guide him much as once I initially pulled, he took care of the rest. He knew that pull was my version of consent. Consent for him to finally kiss me the way he had been dying to for so long. His lips softly yet firmly crashed into mine, it was a feeling both of us had been waiting for. His hands lifted themselves from my shoulders and slowly made their way up. One stopped on my neck and jaw, carefully pulling me deeper into him, and the other stopped on my cheek with his fingers finding their way into my hair.

This was so different from the kiss I shared with Fujisaki. His felt cold, empty, and wrong. I didn't feel anything but awkward and embarrassed. This kiss though, I feel as if my body is on fire. Like the butterflies that have been trapped in my stomach are beginning to escape through my chest. My heart is pounding but in a good way. I feel like nothing else in the entire world matters right now and the thought of breaking this kiss makes me want to hold on even tighter. I slowly stretch my arms out and wrap them around Yato's neck, further deepening our connection. This was the first kiss I had been waiting for for so many years.

I feel Yato press his body onto mine which causes me to let out a slight yelp out of surprise. Not that I mind too much. I mean it's nice being close to him but after all, this is my first time kissing a guy, alone, in the dark. Yato immediately breaks the kiss and pulls back. "I'm sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to get too close, I just got a little too into it I guess." He says looking a bit bashful. "No it's alright, I just wasn't expecting it is all." I say moving my hands down to his shoulders as the embarrassment begins to settle in. At this moment I glance at my clock which reads 1:45AM. "It's getting pretty late…" I say feeling disappointed. Yato glances at the time as well on his cell phone. "Yeah, I should be heading back so you can sleep." He says sounding disappointed as well but forcing a cheerful tone. We both hesitate while slowly letting go of each other and expanding the space between us.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He says walking towards the window and unlocking it. As he moves away I immediately feel my body becoming cold. It was a weird feeling, I didn't want the warmth to leave, the warmth that made me feel secure and safe. I reach a hand out and grab onto the sleeve of his jumpsuit. He turns around rather quickly. "Um, why don't you just stay? I mean, it's so late and-" I say with a shaky voice and avoiding his eyes. I stop once feeling a hand on the top of my head. It was Yato's. He pats me on the head and give a soft smile. As if he was dying to hear the words that had just escaped from my mouth. "Sure." Is all he said, it's all he had to say. I knew it was risky having a boy stay over but mom and dad had to work early tomorrow so they won't be home by the time we wake up. Plus with Yato from the far shore, I highly doubt they'd notice him. I hand Yato a pair of gym shorts and head into the bathroom to change into pajamas. By the time I returned he had already changed and was sitting on the edge of my bed with his phone out. I walk over and sit beside him.

"What are you up to?" I ask. "Just letting Yukine know I won't be home tonight." He says finishing his text, turning off his phone and tossing his phone across the room. "Wait, what if you get a call for a job?" I ask. "Jobs don't matter right now, I'm spending time with you." He says wrapping an arm around me and pulling my body closer to his. He leaves a small kiss on my forehead and gets up to move the sheets. I smile and get up as well to help him. "Look if you feel weird at all I'll just sleep on the floor." He says letting me get in bed first. I smile, "It's really okay." I say while slipping under the covers. Yato soon follows scooting close and facing me. Were both on our sides, holding onto each others hands. "Well, goodnight." I say feeling a bit bashful. Yato smiles and I slowly close my eyes to sleep. '_What a night, I'm so tired."_ I think before feeling Yato quickly sit up in the bed.

"Yato?" I say opening my eyes quickly out of the surprise. "Wait a minute!" He shouts looking over at me. "What?" I ask now sitting up as well. "I just confessed my feelings to you and never got a response!" He shouts. We both sit there for a moment staring at each other and soon burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Yato, I guess I thought my physical response was enough of a response." I say finishing my laugh. "I guess you're right, plus I didn't really give you a formal confession either." He says taking a hand and gently stocking my face with it. I lean into his hand appreciating the warmth coming from it. After a moment Yato gets up and properly sits in bed facing me. I turn to do the same.

"Hiyori, I like you very much. Will you be my girlfriend?" The confident God asks patiently waiting for a response. "Yato, I like you very much as well and it would make me very happy to be your girlfriend." I say trying to be serious but honestly it was all too funny. We both laugh a bit more before laying back into bed once again facing each other. We hold onto each others hand before closing our eyes. Before drifting off into sleep I manage to say one more thing. "Bet you can't wait to shove this in Daikoku's face tomorrow huh?" "Kind of," Yato starts "but to be honest, having you here with me is better than winning all of the stupid bets in the entire world."

The end! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, thank you for reading!


End file.
